


Love in a Thousand Universes

by cbtothekk



Series: Akakuro Events [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2018, Akashi is an animal keeper, Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Cuties, Demons, Dragons, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humour, Kuroko is a herbalist, Kuroko is super done, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, MC is Kuroko, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mystic Messenger AU, No One You Care About, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Oreshi and Bokushi, Oreshi is 707, Pervert Akashi, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Unknown is Bokushi, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbtothekk/pseuds/cbtothekk
Summary: Akakuro Week 2018. Each day will have a different prompt/universe. Please enjoy!





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Akashi had finally gathered his courage to confess to Kuroko, but Kuroko is extremely oblivious, so Akashi is forced to call in backup for this mission.
> 
> Woohoo, welcome to day one!

Akashi Seijuurou had a dilemma, and it was a big one.

You see, he had finally gathered up the courage to confess his love to the person of his affections. He had even gathered a trusty wingman, well… He isn’t so sure about trusty, but a wingman nonetheless. Kise had had many partners in the time that Akashi had known him, so he had decided to ask of his help in this mission.

But the problem is, the person whom Akashi wanted to confess to, is Kuroko Tetsuya. And that wouldn’t be a problem if only Kuroko wasn’t so goddamn _dense_ when it came to relationships!

He had already tried the easy way, by simply saying ‘Tetsuya, I like you’. But Kuroko had just replied with a monotone, ‘Yes, I know. We are friends, and friends usually have to enjoy each other’s company to be able to call each other friends’, much to Akashi’s displeasure and Kise’s amusement.

“Maybe I should just give up, he probably doesn’t even see me the same way…” Akashi sulked, slightly scaring Kise. He couldn’t bare seeing Akashi looking so pathetic and out of character. But, it filled him with determination to get him back to his normal ~~and scary~~ self!

“Oh no Akashicchi, we’re just getting started!” and so Kise had decided that in order to catch Kuroko’s attention, they needed to go bigger and better.

And that’s where we are now, in the basketball gym where Seirin practise, with Akashi wearing a large love-heart costume, holding a large pink sign that read ‘Kuroko Tetsuya, I have feelings for you!’ with many hearts decorating the spare space.

The Seirin team were very confused after seeing the usually intimidating leader of the Generation of Miracles, in such a ridiculous outfit. While Kagami was holding his nose and trying his hardest to hold back the laugh he so desperately wanted to release. (He knew he’d be dead if he did, by either Akashi or Riko).

All in all, Akashi was feeling quite mortified, and he couldn’t even see Kuroko.

“Ah... Akashi-san, Kuroko isn’t here yet, we’re not sure where he is” said Riko with a soft voice, and pity in her eyes.

Akashi nodded and left, Kise following close behind.

“Ryouta, I feel humiliated. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be…”

Kise didn’t know what to do now. And as he was about to console Akashi, he was interrupted.

“-Akashi-kun? Why are you dressed like that?” said an amused Kuroko.

Akashi flushed, and turned to Kuroko and held up his sign, “I’m in love with you”

Silence filled the air as the bluenette walked towards Akashi, dropping his basketball bag along the way. Kuroko smiled and Akashi and leant in to peck the taller boy on the cheek, slightly flushing as he did so.

“I love you too, you goof. And what in the world are you wearing!” he giggled, while Akashi blushed in embarrassment. “Ryouta made me wear it…”

Kise waved from slightly behind Akashi, before laughing too “But he looks pretty cute in it doesn’t he, Kurokocchi!! I’d call this a mission success”

Kise high-fiving himself was a sight that Kuroko had decided he didn’t need to see again as he dragged Akashi away.

“You get it Akashicchi!!”

And Kise only just dodged the basketball flying at his face.

“Wha-Hey!!”

 

[Art](https://flufflecakez.tumblr.com/post/172844883403/binge-watched-kuroko-no-basket-and-now-drowning-in) that [flufflecakez](https://flufflecakez.tumblr.com) on Tumblr made for this work!!


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi been focusing on Tetsuya for his whole life, it doesn’t take much for him to realise that his once innocent fascination for him, had now turned into something more.  
> Prompt-  
> Possibility | Focus | Pause  
> Quote: “There was only one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to day 2 everyone!!

_“He went beyond my expectations”_

Akashi had been looking for the perfect person to assume the position, someone who could change the flow of the game whenever they needed. He wanted exactly _that_ kind of player.

That’s when he met him.

Aomine hadn’t been around after practice as of late, so he had decided to look for him in the third gym, and there he was, practicing with Aomine. He looked weak, and at that moment he looked kind of defeated, yet Akashi could sense an underlying talent. He was interested, he’d never seen his type before.

Akashi couldn’t help but feel, that this ‘Kuroko’ was hiding, or hadn’t even noticed, an amazing talent entirely different from any other individual he’d ever met.

He admired Kuroko. He hadn’t seen him for three months, yet here he was claiming that he had found the talent that matched the idea Akashi had dangled in front of him. How interesting.

Akashi had expected something intriguing to come out of this situation, but he definitely wasn’t expecting Kuroko to go so above and beyond as to create a style so different and unique from any other, especially in this way.

It was so fascinating.

When Akashi’s other ‘self’ came out, he didn’t know what to do. He was stuck inside his own head, forced to sink to the bottom of his consciousness, unable to resurface, and he still couldn’t keep his thoughts away from the blue-haired boy. From what he knew, his other self was the incarnation of his desire for victory, so when he witnessed his other self betray, humiliate and disgust Kuroko, he found himself shouting, begging for his other self to stop.

_ ‘Please… Don’t hurt him… Please’ _

And when he didn’t, and refused to listen to him, he broke down. His other self declared him weak, and took over their shared body, while he was forced to sit back and watch him terrorize everyone around him.

_“I wonder if it’s because my opponent is Kuroko… That I have the drive to continue playing. This urge to win is beyond my control.”_

Kuroko, yet again, had gone far beyond his expectations. He never thought he would be in control ever again. But, here he was, facing Kuroko, just like he used to.

Somehow, he knew that one day he would come back into control, because there was no way a boy as determined as Kuroko, would ever leave Akashi to rot.

Ever since Akashi met Kuroko four years ago, all of Akashi’s focus had slowly turned to be on him. He couldn’t help it, everything about the boy drew Akashi in. From his appearance, to his determination, to his style of basketball, his fierce and noble beliefs, and the way he never resorted to underhanded tactics or abandoning his team, while still striving for victory. His kindness, his way with words, the way he liked to tease Aomine and Kise- and how sneaky he was about it. Every. Single. Thing. Drew Akashi in.

After the Winter Cup finals, Akashi’s mind was flooded with a certain blue-headed boy, and he couldn’t concentrate to save his life. He had projects and school work to finish, he couldn’t spend all of his time thinking about Kuroko and what he might be doing, id he was happy, if he still liked vanilla milkshakes, maybe Akashi and Kuroko could go out and get vanilla milkshakes together, then they coul-

…He had a problem. Perhaps he was sick, but this didn’t seem like any sickness he’d had before.

Maybe, he… Liked Kuroko, like, as more than a friend, like? No, that sounded preposterous.

But, his father wanted him to marry a women, so that he could produce an heir.

…No.

There was only one person for Akashi. And that person is, and always was, Kuroko Tetsuya.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko’s village was being invaded by unwelcome beasts, Akashi tries to help Kuroko in the only way he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt-  
> Target | Intuition | Yonder  
> Quote: “I’m not leaving you behind.”  
> -  
> Enjoy!! I really enjoyed writing this day!

They were everywhere, swarming the once peaceful village, devouring and claiming the powerless humans.

Demons, the most evil of all spirits. Kuroko didn’t know why there were here, and how they found the village, it was so far away from any other civilization. Isolated. Perhaps that’s why they were targeted by the beasts, because there was no way they would be able to call for help. The only way to survive would to be able to tame one of the beasts, or somehow mount a dragon and take to the skies to escape.

But there was only one person in the whole village who had tamed a dragon, and that was Akashi, the youngest and most successful animal keeper the village had ever seen.

Kuroko was a herbalist, a young one still in training, but still a talented one. He enjoyed playing with the herbs, making medicines. And sometimes poisons, but those were only used in small doses to help with difficult-to-treat illnesses.

 Akashi and Kuroko worked in very different areas, but whenever they would cross paths, Akashi would send Kuroko a kind smile. They had met properly only once, One of Akashi’s animal’s had fallen deathly ill, and Kuroko was tasked with helping the poor thing out. Akashi had been so thankful, payed him extra coin, and told Kuroko he owed him a favour. Not that Kuroko ever thought he would need to cash in said favour.

A large demon was feasting on Kuroko’s neighbour. The sight made him sick to his stomach, he could still remember how nice everyone was to him, and how helpful they had always been during his training. The demon must have smelt the fear permeating from Kuroko, because its head whipped around and spotted Kuroko. It gave Kuroko a second to run away, it seemed this demon wanted to play a game of ‘hunt’.

Kuroko ran as fast as he could, his chest burning as he heaved breaths through his tired throat, his legs doing their best to keep him at least at arm’s reach from the deadly beast. He glanced backwards quickly, and the demon was chasing fast behind. It only took one misstep and Kuroko was being thrown forward, his face in the dirt. The demon slowed down now, it licked its drooling mouth, its razor sharp teeth stained crimson. The demon had won its game.

It stalked forward slowly, and Kuroko braced for the teeth to rip into him. Nothing came. Kuroko opened his eyes to the sound of struggling, only to see one of Akashi’s mighty beasts holding back the demon, fighting against it.

“Tetsuya, we have to leave. Now!” Akashi shouted from way above Kuroko. He looked up, Akashi was making his way down his dragon, running straight for Kuroko. Kuroko tried to stand, but he had twisted his ankle when he fell.

“Akashi-kun, I can’t stand, just leave without me!” Kuroko screamed, tears filling his eyes.

“I’m not leaving you behind, Tetsuya! I told you, I owe you a favour, now is as good a time as any” he said as he finally reached Kuroko, helping him up. Akashi pulled Kuroko so that he was on his back, it would be easier for Akashi to climb Yukimaru, his trusted dragon, like that.

With tears filling his eyes, Kuroko looked down over his village, ruined and stained by the unwelcomed beasts. He wondered if his family was alive, Akashi’s family must be dead if he was only taking Kuroko. Maybe they were the only ones in their whole village who were still alive.

Kuroko held on to Akashi as they flew into the wide and blue yonder.

 

* * *

My [Tumblr](https://trashczar.tumblr.com/)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, please comment and kudos! Gives me the push I need to write stuff like this :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko is an omega, and omegas aren’t allowed to be on the basketball team. So, Kuroko pretends to be a beta in order to join the team. Turns out that one specific alpha knew he was an omega all along, and him having his heat in the middle of class didn’t help either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4-  
> Outcome | Balance | Connection  
> Quote: “I’ve known all along.”

Omegas are known to be weak, at school they have special classes to learn how to cook, sew, and clean. While alphas learnt everything else; how to provide and make money, how to court an omega, and their other general classes.

Omegas aren’t allowed to participate in sports, or P.E classes. The school board’s reasoning was ‘alphas are running around getting sweaty, they are hormonal and omegas just cannot resist them- they may cause an omega’s heat to start!’ …Disgusting. Omegas are aware of how unfair it is, and have complained. Not that anyone was listening, anyway.

Kuroko was an omega, and he loved basketball, had played it all through his childhood, but now that he was older he was no longer allowed to play. He was devastated. So, when he joined Teiko Middle School, instead of saying he was an omega, he lied and said he was a beta. Everyone believed him, it’s not like anyone could smell him anyway, if he hadn’t been tested, even his parents would have believed he was a beta.

He knew alphas had an amazing sense of smell, so was very careful to always take his heat suppressants, and put scent blockers on his scent glands. But he wasn’t careful enough. He missed one day. One. One fucking day of taking the same pill he had been taking for over a year now. And now he had had his heat, and it was in the middle of a classroom.

It started out with a small stomach ache. Then a gentle tingly sensation around his thighs. He began panting, and as soon as he felt the first slide of slick he knew he was screwed, perhaps literally.

One by one, every alpha in the room looked at him with predatory stares, looking like starved animals. Kuroko whined in pain as he clutched at his stomach, closing his eyes, begging the pain to go away. He whimpered at the deep growl emitting from an alpha in the room, the growl was slowly getting closer. The owner of the growl picked Kuroko up, snarling at anyone who dared look at _his_ omega, then carried Kuroko to the nurse’s office

‘Mate’ Kuroko’s inner wolf howled in delight as he breathed in the earthy smell of his true mate.

Kuroko snuggled into his mate’s strong arms, rubbing his cheek up against the alphas scent mark. Kuroko was placed on one of the resting beds in the sick-bay, and Kuroko groaned a sick cry when his mate left him to tell the nurse what had happened. Before he could open his eyes to see what was taking his mate so long, Kuroko felt a sharp prick in his neck before he fell unconscious.

-

Akashi was an alpha, and he was pretty sick of other alphas challenging him for dominance.

It happened a lot in sports, especially when you’re the captain of the team as a first year. It was such a pain, sometimes. In his team, it was completely full of alphas. There was one beta, Nijimura, but every other team member was an alpha.

And then Kuroko joined the first team. Akashi had found him, practising with Aomine, he knew he was an omega, but it was obvious that he was trying to play off his second gender as a beta. He respected that, and so he gave him a few tips. And then three months later, he joined the first team.

It was only when Kuroko fell into heat that Akashi realised Kuroko was his true mate. It must have been the scent blockers that threw him off. But now that Akashi knew, there was no way he was going to just let all those other alphas ogle him. _His_ _mate_ , he thought possessively.

When Kuroko woke up from being sedated, and injected with fast-working suppressants, Akashi was still waiting there for him. The nurse had been wary at first, but when Akashi explained that he was his mate, the nurse begrudgingly left him. He woke with a start, and when he saw Akashi, he must have realised that his secret was out. Now he wouldn’t be allowed on the team, his friends would hate him for lying, and he could even be fined for lying about something so important. But before Kuroko could even begin to speak, Akashi spoke.

“It’s okay, Tetsuya. I won’t allow you to be kicked off the team. I won’t even tell the others if you’d like?” Akashi assured, with a kind smile that immediately calmed Kuroko’s frantic mind, and combined with the calming pheromones he was sending out, Kuroko couldn’t help but feel content. Other than his dirty clothes, stained with slick and the unmistakable smell of heat.

“But… Aren’t you mad that I lied...?” Kuroko whispered.

“I’ve known all along. I admire your courage, my omega” Akashi purred.

Kuroko blushed, his memories came rushing back to him, and he felt mortified at how he had acted. But looking into Akashi’s eyes soothed Kuroko. He always sensed a connection between them, but he had always assumed that it was just Akashi being happy about finally having a sixth man on his team to help out, a game changer. It seemed that he was very wrong.

Very wrong, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Please comment and kudos, it helps me out a lot! <3


	5. Day 5, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitty drabble is shit.  
> Alternate summary-  
> Akashi was going to be late, but he had to see Tetsuya one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5- Teiko AkaKuro day  
> Flight | Advice | Reset  
> Quote: “I’ll keep this with me.”

He was going to miss his flight, but he needed to see Tetsuya before he left.

Akashi’s father had decided to send Akashi to a middle school in America for a year to better his English. He had been at Teiko for a year now, and he was going to miss the familiar school grounds, and his friends. He was going to miss Japan and the comfort it gave him. But most of all, he would miss Tetsuya. His lover, his best friend, and the one he trusted most. Akashi had a small suspicion that his father was making him leave, in hopes to force Akashi break it off with Tetsuya.

Not a chance.

Akashi raced through the school, he had had his last day today. So why, today of all days, couldn’t he find Tetsuya?

As he turned the corner to the gym entrance, there was Tetsuya, waiting patiently for him. Akashi smiled.

“Tetsuya”

Kuroko turned to him, and gave him a sad smile. Akashi stopped and stared, silence.

“I won’t see you for a long time. You’ll be happy there, I know it, and maybe you’ll even find another love. Restart-“

“That’s ridiculous and you know it” Akashi interrupted as he tackled Kuroko to the ground, hugging him tight.

“Ah you’re right, Akashi-kun won’t last a week without me” Kuroko joked, squeezing him back. Akashi laughed softly, because if he didn’t, he might’ve cried.

They sat there for a while, basking in their short moment of happiness. But they both knew it couldn’t last.

“I… I have to leave, my plane, it’ll leave” stuttered Akashi, uncharacteristically. It sobered Kuroko.

Kuroko pulled back, and placed a soft kiss on Akashi’s lips. “I wish you didn’t have to leave, but we’ll skype”

Akashi nodded. He pulled away.

Kuroko watched as Akashi left, “Akashi-kun, wait!”

Kuroko had almost forgotten. He quickly zipped open his bag, and pulled out what he had been looking for.

A ring. Well, a pair of rings. One red, one blue. The blue one was for Akashi, of course.

Akashi accepted the gift, his heart flooding with warmth. “Thank you, Tetsuya. I’ll keep this with me, I promise to cherish it”

Kuroko smiled and slipped on his own.

“I love you, Seijuurou”

“I love you too, Tetsuya”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have two fics for today, so I'll post the second one later today.  
> Please kudos and comment, it makes me so happy to hear my reader's thoughts!! <3


	6. Day 5, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AkaKuro x Mystic Messenger AU)  
> It had only been a week, and yet they were so attached, but then again, it doesn’t take much to cut a string.
> 
> Prompt-  
> Flight | Advice | Reset  
> Quote: “I’ll keep this with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels super weird to write Akashi so animated, but I really enjoy the reset theory, and I wanted to write some Akakuro x Mysme au!  
> Just so you're aware-  
> Mc- Kuroko  
> 707- Oreshi (Original Akashi)  
> Unknown- Bokushi (Second Akashi)

“Oh Kuroko, let’s get married at the space station!”

Kuroko giggled softly, muffled over the phone.

It had only been eleven days, yet Kuroko felt so comfortable around Akashi. He supposed that Akashi wasn’t exactly a stranger anymore. Ever since he found out about his twin brother and his home life, since then they were no longer strangers.

Kuroko smiled to himself, “I don’t think we’d be able to, but if your genius hacker-self figures out something. Then I shall join you”

“Woohoo! I recorded that in my heart, you know? I can play that whenever I want now, and I’ll keep it with me forever!!” shouted Akashi. Kuroko was glad that Akashi was back to his usual hyper and animated personality. But he was definitely happier to have seen the other half of his personality, the insecure side. The side that regretted leaving his twin with every part of his being. The side who just wanted to be a happy family again. The side who knew it would never happen. Kuroko vowed to himself to always try his _hardest_ to keep Akashi happy, and to cherish his time with him.

Because with Akashi’s hacker work, Kuroko never knew if one day he’d go missing. Kuroko was hoping he would be able to convince Akashi to quit the dangerous job, in favour for a simpler job, a simpler life.

Kuroko grinned, unable to contain his excitement. “Akashi… I-I want to spend my life with you”

A pause in Akashi’s ramblings, and then a sigh.

“Oh Kuroko, I do too. I know we’ve only known each other for a little over a week, but I can’t help but think as if I’ve known you my entire life”

Then, Akashi, Agent 505, did something that Kuroko did not expect.

He began to cry.

“K-Kuroko, I… I love you so much. Please, please, _please_. **Remember** me, and I’ll do my best to remember you.”

And then he hung up.

Kuroko gasped, “What?”

‘Silly Akashi, I’ll always remember him’ thought Kuroko as he brought the phone away from his ear.

The screen showed his call history, and so he clicked towards the chatroom. Only to be brought to a red screen. No back button, no way out. Only one button.

 

**‘Reset?’**

Kuroko clicked the button, and all of a sudden, he wasn’t sure where he was? He was sitting outside an apartment building, holding a phone that wasn’t his.

“RFA… Chatroom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo ~ I forgot to post this yesterday, and i'm still finishing off day 6 (oops) so have this for now!  
> Please kudos and comment!! <3


	7. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi has a very important question to ask Kuroko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6-  
> Alarm | Impulse | Fire  
> Quote: “We’ve already come this far.”

Akashi woke with a start, his alarm blaring in his ears. With a groan, he rolled over and hit the off button. Finally, some peace. He laid there in his large and comfortable bed.  As he rested, he wondered why he had set an alarm so early. Usually, he awoke every day at 6am, just like clockwork. So why was he awake now, at the painful time of 5 in the goddamn morning?!

Wait… what was the date today? Akashi checked, it was January 31st. The cogs turned slowly in Akashi’s mind.

Akashi gasped and leapt out of bed, then ran to the shower. Today was Tetsuya’s birthday, and he needed to get up early to be able to catch the earliest train to Tokyo. He also needed to gather his courage to go through with what he had planned for the day.

He blow-dried his hair, brushed his teeth and pulled on his clothes— his mind running wild with how it would go, his nerves making his hands shake.

He was out and onto the streets in less than a half hour, pulling on a hooded jumper as he jogged towards the bus that would take him to the train station. Luckily, both the bus and the train were on time, and he made it to Tokyo with an hour to spare. The two were scheduled to meet at 10:30.

Akashi took his time wandering through the streets, slowly making his way towards their meeting place. He stopped briefly for a warm cup of tea. The temperature wasn’t going to rise much more, so Akashi nursed his tea, letting the warmth soak into his cold hands.

When Akashi reached a specific café, their meeting place, he wasn’t surprised to see Tetsuya sitting at their usual table. He knew that Akashi frequently arrived early, so Tetsuya, being the kind boy he was, also arrived early to ease Akashi’s loneliness. Akashi had missed Kuroko deeply, despised the thought of having to leave is lover once more. He knew Tetsuya suffered too, left with only Nigou and his empty apartment. He was hoping that with this decision, all that would change. Akashi felt the thick box in his pocket, his nerves returning.

As Akashi approached, Tetsuya looked up. Straight into his eyes, never refusing to meet them. Another thing Akashi loved about Kuroko was the fire in his eyes, the way they sparkled with mischievous and wonder. He would never let Kuroko lose that sparkle.

“Tetsuya. Happy Birthday” Akashi spoke, barely able to finish the sentence before Kuroko was embracing him tightly, a feint scent of vanilla shampoo attacked Akashi’s nose. It smelt like home. Akashi hugged Kuroko back, cherishing the familiar hold.

“I missed you, Akashi-kun”

Akashi chuckled, “I missed you too, my love, and I believe I asked you to call me Seijuurou, hm?”

Kuroko hugged Akashi tighter.

“I missed you, Sei-kun”

“That’ll do, I suppose” he joked, stepping away from the embrace.

In that moment, the timing seemed perfect. He had planned to do it later in their evening together, but with the way Kuroko looked, spoke, everything about him was perfect. It was if his entire being was screaming ‘Do it! Ask now!’ So, on impulse, he asked.

‘Will you move in with me?’ Kuroko’s face changed, his once content face now surprised.

“I-what?” he uttered, the question still processing in his mind.

“Will you move in with me, Kuroko Tetsuya?” He asked again, this time being more careful to enunciate his words correctly. As he said the words he took the box from his pocket, brandishing the shiny new key to Akashi’s house.

Kuroko should have seen it coming, to be honest. They cared about each other very much, the only thing keeping them apart was their homes. It wasn’t as if anything was keeping them from moving in together, they just hadn’t asked. Until now.

“Of course, of course I will” Kuroko said as he hugged Akashi, yet again.

“I mean, we’ve already come this far, and I would love to go so much further with you…” Akashi mumbled, a blush taking over his face.

“That sounded inappropriate” Kuroko laughed. Akashi laughed too, upon realising his mistake.

There they stood, in the entrance to the café, cuddling and laughing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm real proud of this one, so please do tell me if you enjoyed it~


	8. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kuroko woke up this morning, this was the last thing he was expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 7 (April 17)  
> Alternate Universe (FREE DAY)  
> (IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE, MY COMPUTER BROKE BEYOND REPAIR AND I HAD TO BUY A NEW ONE!!)  
> I apologise for such a short day T_T

When Kuroko woke up this morning, this was the _last_ thing he was expecting. The _thing_ being Akashi stood in front of him showing off a Kuroko-sized maid outfit, and he wanted Kuroko to wear it.

“I refuse, you pervert” and Akashi had the audacity to look upset.

Kuroko rubbed his sleep-filled eyes, then sat up. When he made eye contact again with Akashi, he had a sad looking pout on his face. _‘Please’_ his face said. Kuroko sighed, he knew Akashi would beg him until he said yes, so he might as well put it on now before Akashi even begins to beg.

“I hate you sometimes” said Kuroko as he snatched the maid outfit on his way to the bathroom. He at least wanted to shower before he was to be forced into the ridiculous outfit.

“I love you too” teased Akashi, being cut off by the slam of the bathroom door.

-

“I feel ridiculous…” Kuroko pouted, his face flushed in embarrassment.

The maid outfit was a lot more difficult than he had expected to put on. So many straps, and he had never had to wear a garter-belt before, so it was extremely difficult at that part…

“Well, you look amazing” the pervert said, a perverted gleam in his eyes.

“That’s only because you are a pervert…”

Akashi laughed, “Maybe I am” he mumbled, a predatory look overtaking his face.

“W-what? Akashi-kun, what are you doing?!” Kuroko shouted as he was lifted into s bridal styled hold, then thrown onto the bed.

“I’m about to enjoy my breakfast” Akashi teased, licking his lips.

_‘Fuck’_


End file.
